This invention relates, in general, to backpanes, and, in particular to backpanes which receive printed circuit boards
In the prior art various types of printed circuit board receiving devices have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,890 to Dhawan et al discloses a controller chip set having two or more chips mounted on opposite sides of the chip set.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,110 to Coteus et al discloses memory cards placed back to back on an active back plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,295 to Le et al discloses a cooling system for a computer with a ventilated back plane for a disk drive cage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,754 to Aug et al discloses a double sided back plane for increasing the logic element density in a logic cage.
The present invention is directed to a backpane which receives a plurality of printed circuit boards and the backpane has air holes to allow ventilation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved backpane.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved backpane that will receive printed circuit boards from opposite sides of the backpane.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved backpane that will provide improved ventilation.